Paul
by Moenchen
Summary: Chloe is not all she seems to be. Chlex
1. Chapter 1

Title: Paul  
  
Author: Laetitia Zero, Mica dB and Pam  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Alternate Universe/ Humour  
  
Summary: Chloe is not all she seems to be. She is a secret agent. Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to us. Spoilers: The story is set at the beginning of season 3 Feedback: We crave it. Without we won't be able to survive..  
  
Author's Note Pam: This is a collab between me and two of my friends. And I am the only Chlex shipper. Laetitia Zero, well, she is Clex fan and Mica dB does not even watch Smallville. I know there are weird people out there, but you know what can you do. We are all German, therefore there is a great possibility that there are strange sentences in our fic. For all those Clark haters here is the warning. Don't go any further. Although I have to say this Clark is way OOC and really funny. I love him. Also the title of this fic has absolutely nothing to do with the fanfic. So don't worry about it. Have fun!  
  
Author's Note Laetita Zero: Well, Pam forced me to do this story because I like stories about agents (Nikita is so great) The title is about two facts: first: A character from another story of mine. He was intended to be a small chara and he turned out to be totally funny (very much like Clark in this story) The other one: A classmate was forced to give a painting of his a name and he called it "Paul". So don't wonder if I get a better one I'll change it.  
  
Author's Note Mica dB: I was forced by two crazy Smallville-Fans to join them writing this story, though I never watched an entire episode of Smallville. I still hate it, but writing was very funny, especially when the others looked at me laughing. To everybody disliking Smalville, there are still positive facts about this story.  
  
~Paul~  
  
The steps were coming closer. Quickly she hid around the corner and waited. The men had been close. They had almost found her object, but, fortunately, she had noticed early enough giving her enough time to deal with the problem. Two men seemed to be following her, that's why her waepon was drawn. She didn't use it very often, but if need be it was still good as a blunt object. The first man came around the corner and was out cold in no time. The second followed quickly, but after he saw his partner laying on the floor he ran away. Pitiful was all she thought, while smirking. She looked at the documents, which she was still holding tightly. With practiced eyes she skimmed through the pages and sighed in relief. They had been really close, but fortunately her object was save, now. She ran towards the next main street and hailed a cap. Getting home, that's all she wanted. "Smallville, please!"  
  
As usual Chloe went to the Talon with her best friend Clark after school. She tried to surpress a yawn.  
  
"Why are you so tired?"  
  
She smiled at Clark. "I worked on an interesting story yesterday."  
  
"I thought you didn't work on the "wall of weird" anymore."  
  
Chloe's smile got bigger. "Not every good story revolves around Smallville's mutants, Clark. I worked on my column for the Daily Planet."  
  
Clark nodded and pointed at their usual table. Lex was already sitting there, working on some papers.  
  
"And look at who is here already. Your favorite." Clark received a blow with the elbow for his comment. Some time ago he had found out that Chloe didn't exactly dislike the young Luthor.  
  
"I will never tell you anything again."  
  
"You don't have to, I will find out on my own, like the thing with Lex!" They both were starting to laugh and walked to the table.  
  
"You should really reduce your coffein level, Lex, that is not healthy.", said Chloe with a wide smile, when she was sitting down next to Lex. He returned the smile.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid you won't get enough coffee? If need be you can also drink black tea, that is almost as good."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Luthor, if you hadn't told me, I don't know what I would be doing!"  
  
Lex turned a pleading look towards Clark. "Clark, she is doing it again!" Now, after following the typical "verbal judo" of his two best friends he sat down as well.  
  
"Don't be afraid, give her two cups of coffe and then she'll be able to think again." The blow to his ribs from Chloe was followd by a normal conversation until Chloe's beeper went off. She looked at it and got up.  
  
"I am sorry, I have to go!" She ran out of the Talon and left the surprised Clark and Lex at the table.  
  
"What does a seventeen year old teenager need a beeper for?", Lex asked after a while, but Clark only shrugged his shoulders.  
  
When she closed the door, her very upset object was already waiting for her. "Where have you been? I am almost murdered and you are everywhere but here!"  
  
But she only smiled coldly.  
  
"Pull yourself together. I got the information yesterday, killed their chief and destroyed their hard drive on their computer. I don't think that you are in any possible danger. Anyways I also have to keep up my role. If I get untrustworthy, we both will be in great danger, you more so than I. If you will excuse me now , I will go into my room to do my ridiculous homework."  
  
In her room Chloe locked her door and fell onto her bed. The night had been very short and she was asleep in a split of a second. Light knocking on the door woke her up and she got up to open it. Lex stood in front of her smiling.  
  
"Lex? What are you doing here?" Before being able to say anything else she felt his lips pressing against hers and was pushed into her room.  
  
"You left all of the sudden. I only wanted to make sure that everything was OK!"  
  
But Chloe didn't reply instead kissing him while pulling him onto her bed. His hand slowly went under her shirt and bra and she started to unbutton his dress shirt.  
  
"Oh Lex!", she whispered lowly into his ear after she had kissed it. "You can't imagine how long I have wanted this!"  
  
"CHLOE!"  
  
"CHOLE!", suddenly she heard the voice of her father, which woke her up.  
  
"Damned!", she mumbled lowly while getting up off her bed opening the door.  
  
"What?" Her father stood at the bottom of the stairs holding the phone in his hands.  
  
"A call for you, Chloe!"  
  
She cursed again under her breath and answered: "I take it in my room!" She closed the door after going back inside. Grabbing the phone she threw herself on top of the bed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Chloe! This is me, Lex. And I just wanted to tell you that I love you!"  
  
Chloe groaned.  
  
"Shut up, Clark. I am tired, but not dumb. . What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that everything is OK with Saturday!"  
  
Chloe was thinking hard - dammit, she had forgotten something.  
  
"Ehh, Saturday?" She could almost see how Clark was rolling his eyes.  
  
"Alright Chloe, I am on the phone, but still able to think. To do that I do not need three cups of coffee. So, do you want me to give you a ride?"  
  
Chloe continued to think, but still she wasn't able to remember.  
  
"Honestly Clark, I do not have a clue about what is going on on Saturday." Clark groaned.  
  
"Oh man, I think the world is ending. How can you forget an afternoon with your loved Sexy Lexy? Especially a swim - afternoon. That must have been branded into your brain, Lex topless."  
  
Chloe was laughing.  
  
"Do you want to tell me something Clark? Do I have another rival now, after all?" Now Chloe could feel how Clark started to blush.  
  
"CHLOE!"  
  
She surpressed her loud laughter.  
  
"No seriously. I would appreciate it, if you give me a ride." After that they talked about irrelavant stuff for a while and hung up.  
  
Late that evening, Chloe got a call from her company - cell phone. "We have new information about your object. Luthercorp appears to have obtained Information. Your new order is to hack into the computer of Luthor, jr and to change this Information." She wasn't able to answer because the conversation had already ended.  
  
Right on time at 4.45 pm Chloe's doorbell rang. She told her father that she was going and left the house. Clark was already sitting in his truck, grinning wide as a welcome.  
  
"I am surprised that you didn't already wait outside.", he was silent for a short moment and continued, "Are you sure that you didn't forget anything?"  
  
Chloe realized that she had indeed forgotten her bag, but wouldn't admit deafeat so fast.  
  
"I thought you could help me out. After all we have almost the same size." Chloe knew that Clark was blushing while she went back to the house to grab her backpack.  
  
"Where is Lana, anyways?", Clark asked after they had driven a few yards. Chloe shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, since I didn't tell her where you were in Metropolis, we do not have the best relationship anymore." The remainder of the drive was made in silence.  
  
The door was already open when the truck stopped in front of the mansion.  
  
"He is already expecting you!" Clark whispered with a smirk. And once more he had earned himself a shove in his ribs.  
  
"Be careful, after all we do not want you to get bruises, do we?" was his taunting reply. There was no time to say anything else, because in that moment Lex appeard, with his typical sexy smirk, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Uhi, Sexy Lexy", Clark hissed and Chloe couldn't even object. He was wearing black jeans and a purple dress shirt. The first few buttons were open and the sleeves were rolled up. Clark nudged Chloe and whispered:  
  
"Purple is the colour of sexual frustration."  
  
Chloe cried out a shocked:  
  
"Oh Clark!" and ran into the house all the while her face was deeply red.  
  
Lex watched obviously confused.  
  
"Not enough coffee again?" he asked Clark surprised.  
  
"I hope you have a lot of beans in storage." was his only answer.  
  
Lana and Pete were already there. When Chloe saw them, they got up and Pete and Chloe hugged. Clark was the only one who noticed the jealousy in Lana's eyes. For some time now Lana and Pete had been going out secretly. Today had been their third date and it seemed that Lana had already developed a feeling of possesiveness towards Pete. After Chloe and Pete broke out of the hug she turned to Lex, but before she was able to utter her question he was grinning widely.  
  
"There is coffe in the kitchen. Come on, I'll show you the way."  
  
Clark started to grin and said:  
  
"Why don't you show her your warrior angel collection, as well?"  
  
Pete, who had just been drinking, started to cough and had to spit out the Vanilla Coke.  
  
"At least, coke does not give stains.", Lana said while looking at her now very wet and very pink top.  
  
Oblivious to the meaning of Clark's comment Chloe and Lex started a conversation.  
  
"Right, thanks Clark I had almost forgotten. The new comic was in yesterday's mail."  
  
Chloe's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Really? You really have to show it to me!" The conversation about the comic went on for quite some time until Clark decided that he has had enough.  
  
"Maybe you should get a room, I mean the two of you and the comic?" But they were ignoring Clark and left the room in order to get to the kitchen.  
  
"And the chances of them coming back are?" he asked.  
  
Pete had slowly put up with the idea of his Chloe and the Luthor developing feelings for each other. Everybody new he hated all things Luthor, but even to him it was obvious that it was inevitable that they would become a couple sooner or later. And anyway Lana, who was changing the topic quite cleverly, was way more interesting for him right now.  
  
"You guyes are going to help me with the two year anniversary of the Talon, aren't you." She asked, batting her eylashes, of course. The celebration would be next week and Lana had been planing it for the last three months.  
  
Naturally Clark and Pete nodded.  
  
"Are you going to have a guest list, or can everybody come?", Clark asked interested.  
  
Lana smiled at him grateful.  
  
"Without! The Takon is a public place. Nobody is excluded."  
  
She took in every little deatil of the house. It was vital for her mission. It was huge, she had studied the blueprints. At night she was going to sneak into the young Luthor's office to fullfill her orders. A satisfied smile was gracing her face, while she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
A few minutes later Lex came back with the comic in his hands.  
  
"Chloe, you really have to look at this page. Warrior Angel and Black Canary are fighting side by side. And the drawings are great. Chris Miller's style is extraordinary. You really see that he is new and brings new tecniques with him. They are so detailed and sometimes I thought that the characters are really moving ..."  
  
One and a half hours later Lex and Chloe could bring themselfves to leave the comic in the safety of the bullet proof glass to join the others at the pool.  
  
"Chloe you look a little flushed. Have you been on a ride?" Both were blushing, while trying to ignore Clark's coment.  
  
Clark sqeezed himself between his two friends putting his dripping wet arms around them.  
  
"Glad that you two finally felt us worthy of your company and joined us."  
  
Suddenly Clark grabbed Chloe and cradled her in his arms. He started running, towards the pool.  
  
"Clark if you do this I'll tell Lex that you are hot for him." (Laetita: "Yo schnapp ihn dir.")  
  
But Clark just smirked at her:  
  
"You can take off your bra. I don't think Lex has an extra one in his closet." Not giving her time to respond Clark jumped into the pool.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were all swimming.  
  
"Chloe you shouldn't have spent so much time and money on Lex. He is going to rip your 'purple' bikini off of you anyway."  
  
She looked at him calculating and shot back:  
  
"Was your Mom shopping again?" He was looking at his hawaiian style swimming trunks.  
  
"No, she certainly doesn't have such a good fashion sense."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Paul  
  
Author: Laetitia Zero, Mica dB and Pam  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Alternate Universe/ Humour  
  
Summary: Chloe is a secret agent. Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to us. Spoilers: The story is set at the beginning of season 3 Feedback: We crave it. Without we won't be able to survive..  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Five minutes later she was sneaking away from the group she had stayed with before. The halls were very dark, but fortunatly she had studied the blueprints very carefully and knew the way by intuition. She went cautiously around the next corner and stood in front of her destination: The door of young Luthors office! She took her skeleton key and opened the door. Some steps later she was standing in front of Lex' computer. She gave it some orders and some minutes later she had access to the information she was searching for. Her hands went quikly over the keyboard and the smile on her face was getting brighter.  
  
***********************  
  
Lex noticed that Chloe was leaving the group and decided to follow her. He had a very good idea where Chloe was headed, but hoped that he was wrong.  
  
"Lex," Clark called "be careful with the bikini, it was very expensive and Chloe bought it especially for you!" The only answer was a dirty look from Lex. He was just about to turn around when Clark added:  
  
"I think you forgot something" while throwing a condom towards Lex.  
  
"Thanks." Lex answered perplexed. But obviously Clark wasn't done yet, before he finally left the room he heard him saying:  
  
"You are welcome. I already told Enrique that we need the nightstand to be refilled again. That was the last one."  
  
He went straight to his office, using the secret passage ways leading through the torture chamber. Looking through the peephole he was relieved to see that nobody was in his office. He was going to return to the pool using the regular hallways, when he saw that the door to his office was open. He looked through the door and in that moment his world shattered into a million pieces. Chloe sat in his chair working on his computer.  
  
"Did you find everything you need?" he asked stepping into the room trying to get a hold on his emotions.  
  
"I thought you were never going to arrive." she got up wearing a seductive smile on her face. She walked towards him and turned the screen in his direction. What Lex saw stunned him for a second. Apparently Chloe had played solitaire on his computer and that was all.  
  
"Not every person wants to harm you, Lex." He didn't have the chance to say anything, because all of the sudden her lips were pressed on his. Lex deepened the kiss instinctively before he realized what he was doing. Then his brain kicked in and he pushed Chloe away.  
  
"Stop. Chloe, we can't do this."  
  
*****************  
  
She couldn't believe it! She was caught by the young Luthor. Fortunatly her intuitive reaction had saved her from beeing uncovered. When she left the room she excused herself and went to the bathroom. After she had closed the door a scream was escaping her mouth. She hit the mirror in front of her and looked at the broken glas falling in the sink. After cleaning her hands of the blood she took two discs out of her panties and hid it in the ventilation shaft. Then she left the bathroom and joined the group. Her mission for today was done, now she was able to enjoy herself, at least for some hours.  
  
*****************  
  
"Well, did you and Chloe finally get it on?" Clark asked Lex that night when they were alone.  
  
"What happened to the nice and shy farmboy I first met?"  
  
"He was currupted by someone. Do you remember? This wild bald playboy billionaire that used to live here. By the way, what happened to him." Clark answered rather smugly.  
  
"Nice try, Lex, changing the topic I mean." Clark added.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Clark."  
  
"Oh come on, don't tell me nothing happened, Lex. I know that Chloe is hot for you and the way you look at her, when you think nobody is watching is quite telling, as well. Don't try to deny it. So what happened?"  
  
"Well, I came into my office and Chloe started to kiss me." Lex answered reluctantly.  
  
"And? Did you get laid?" Clark probed.  
  
"No, I pushed her away and she left."  
  
"God Lex, how on earth did you manage to get your playboy reputation? She obviously wanted you. What did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Doing the right thing for once."  
  
"How is it the right thing, not to do what you both so obviously want? Even Pete has accepted it." Lex got up and walked frantically around the room and said:  
  
"There are a lot of good reasons not to act like a horny teenager."  
  
"Tell me one and I will back off." Clark challenged.  
  
"Ehm!"  
  
"I am waiting." Clark said grinning.  
  
"Well, first the would be that ..., ehm!" Lex stuttered  
  
"I am not surprised that you are this successful, if you present your arguments this well during your business meetings."  
  
"What do you want from me Clark?" Lex burst out annoyed "Do you want me to go into Chloe's room and ravish her right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
TBC 


End file.
